What One Heart Contains
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Frodo's healing in Rivendel: from Sam's POV


__

Mister Frodo, he's doing the writing since I am not so swift with my letters. And Mr. Frodo was not himself these last few days, so it's up to the likes of me to tell what happened.

It was right scary, that was for sure!

Poor Mr. Frodo, he hasn't been right since he got stabbed by the Wraith on Weathertop. And it took us so long to get to these Elves! Even though Strider had us just about running everyday!

And when that Lord Glorfindel showed up, glowing like a sun after a storm and scared them all, well it was a sight to see. My Gaffer would have had a few words to say it about it anyway.

As I was saying, well Lord Glorfindel, him being a mighty elf lord and all took Mr. Frodo and fought off the Wraiths and then the river went all huge like a mountain suddenly rearing up, and then it crashed down on those evil Nazgul (its what Strider has called 'em) and swept them away like a spring flood. The horses we saw in the water, well that was ol" Gandalf's doing too. 

Hm. And me thinking he could only do fireworks!

All right. We got Mr. Frodo to this here Rivendell. And to its Master, Lord Elrond, a right frightening bit of Elvishness, I shall tell you. All quiet and friendly enough, but when he wants to, he turns those dark grey eyes on you and it's time to be somewhere else! 

He is a master healer, so says Strider, who seems to be quite friendly and not at all bothered by the elf. "So" I think, "Well, I shall see if that's all true. Some folks have bigger reputations than their skills would say otherwise. Why take, old Falma Gorsebush, him and his, "I can lift two boulders in one arm" claim, and…

Oh sorry, you're right Mister Frodo, I must be getting along with the tale.

I wasn't allowed to fuss over Mr. Frodo much the first couple of days. "He is just sleeping now," I would hear from Lord Elrond. "I shall come fetch you when he's awaken."

Of course he would. For about 15 minutes at the end of the day, after supper. I was allowed a bit of a talk and check up on how well the elf was doing with Mr. Frodo's recovery.

And I think he did all right.

No! Don't go laughing Mr. Frodo! You may know different, but with me only being able to see you in bits and drabs, well, I had to make up my own mind now didn't I?

And Mr. Frodo looked a bit more lively after the fourth day I will say that.

But that knife wound continued to pain him.

And finally I confront Lord Elrond as he was just leaving Frodo's room.

"Ah, Master Elrond, a moment my lord."

"Yes Samwise. What can I do for you?" He kept walking and him being such a tall drink of water, I was hard pressed to keep talking and keep running if you get my meaning. Finally, I pulled on the pale gold robe he was wearing and got him to stop.

He turned and smiled. "I am sorry Master Gamgee. Come, let us sit over here."

I jumped up on the long bench in a spot of sun and looked at the elf who sat gracefully at one end (and I didn't wince neither Mr. Frodo when he turned his look on me!). "I am just wanting to know how Mr. Frodo's doing my lord. He-he doesn't seem to be getting any better. I mean, he got better and all, but now, now, well he seems to be sinking back some. And I know you are a bang up healer and all. I just was wondering."

He actually smiled at me! His eyes even smiled. I haven't seen that from him much.

"Master Samwise. You are correct. Frodo, though his wound has healed up, is not doing as well as I had hoped." The elf lord looked thoughtful and added.

"Both Mithrandir and I are a bit worried. This Morgul blade wound has a dark undercurrent of evil to it that resists normal medicine. "

I nodded. I was not real sure what he meant exactly. But I knew as he meant as Mister Frodo was not improving like he should.

"Well, so now what will you do Lord Elrond? Mister Frodo worked so hard to get the nasty Ring here…we got to do something!"

"We will do something indeed, Master Samwise. Probably as soon as this evening. Mithrandir is doing some research for me in the library where I was about to join him."

I nodded. Well book learning is a good thing. And maybe this whole Morgul blade thing was a bit beyond the elf's skills. You can always learn something new everyday.

I hopped down from the bench and looked at the healer. "All right then, I'll be toddling along my lord. Thanks for the information and I shall be passing it along to Merry and Pip as they've been worried too."

"As you will Master Samwise."

Smiling, the tall elf rose and went down the corridor towards his library, hands behind his back.

Yep. He was worried all right.

The sun had set and Merry and Pip were sharing a pipe with Mr. Bilbo. And I was just about to light up too when I recalled the words of Lord Elrond. He was going to try something this evening.

Well, Lord Elrond and Gandalf weren't trying anything new on Mr. Frodo without ME around! I needed to make sure that this time Mr. Frodo was going to be mending and not be getting any worse. I with a quick "Goodbye! I have to see to Mr. Frodo!" I went down the corridor towards the sick room and was surprised by the silence.

Maybe Mr. Frodo was sleeping and the Lord of Rivendell had changed his mind.

I stood outside the door and listened (sorry Mr. Frodo! I had to know!) and then I heard low voices speaking like they was singing rhymes the young ones jump rope to. 

I pushed open the door slightly and peeked in.

I almost lost my jaw on the floor.

(This is the part you wanted to know Mr. Frodo. And I am not making up stories just to make it sound good enough for a pub tale!)

Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood on either side of your bed Mr. Frodo. And you was all pale and ghastly looking. Dark circles under your closed eyes, your cheeks sunken in. You were way worse than you had been the night before. And I'll admit, you were looking a little peaked then. But nothing like this.

Mr. Frodo, if you don't mind me saying so, it looked as if you had given up and died.

I was so shocked, I fell back against the door and tears came to my eyes. I was about to let both Gandalf and Lord Elrond have such a blistering from me, when both of them began to glow, like someone had lit a bunch of candles behind them.

Gandalf was sort of a warm fiery red and Lord Elrond, was sort of a cool blue green.

Both of them then raised their hands in front of them and the light from both of them sort of met...over you Mr. Frodo, like a big silent firework!

The colors wiggled and waggled all over the three of you! I ain't NEVER seen anything like it! And the two big people had their eyes closed concentrating hard and the light got even stronger.

I admit I cowered down by the door, trying to make myself as small as I could, but I could not tear my eyes away from what was happening.

And it was completely silent!

OOOh, but Mr. Frodo, then it happened. I will never forget it. Not ever.

Out of you, like a ghost, came this dark evil _oily _looking form, sort of man-like in shape and it looked as if it was trying to eat the light.

And then a deep moan started from the bed Mr. Frodo and the dark thing began to whirl and things in the room began to pull towards them and it began to look like the black form was winning! The light from Lord Elrond and Gandalf was sort of being covered, and only shafts of light, like the sun behind thick clouds was coming out and the moaning got louder and began to make my head ache.

And Mr. Frodo. You just lie there with your mouth opened and looking, well looking so very dead and awful that I, well, more tears came to my eyes.

While this was going, several more elves came into the room silently, including that Lord Glorfindel, and they was all glowing and I had to cover my eyes. And then they was all sort of chanting, and it sounded so grand! Like the sound a mountain would make if he and the wind and the sky had voices.

Mr. Frodo I was trying very hard to keep my eyes on you and the light was making my eyes water and the dark was weaving in and out of the light and things were flying. 

I wanted to hide I did!!

And then, then the light got so bright I could see it through my eyelids behind my hands! A loud shout, made by all the elves and Gandalf in the room and then it went dark!

I peeked out between my hands and the room was gray and the elves and Gandalf stood with bowed heads and you was just lying there and, and I couldn't bear it Mr. Frodo! You looked so small and lost amongst all them big folk.

And I do not know where it came from, but I got up (And my legs were shaking I tell you!) and I crept between all of them and I crawled up on the bed and held you Mr. Frodo. I know I know it sounds silly. Like I would be able to do anything with all that magic in the room.

But I held you and I told you, well I told you to come back to your Sam and to come back for Mr. Bilbo and that, well, I loved you.

I had to say something! My heart was cracking like a chick hatching.

And suddenly, there was light again. Soft like candles and I held you tight and it was silent. I felt very, very warm and comfortable, truth be told.

I held you tighter and you felt so light in my arms and then I heard the smallest sound, like a leaf dropping. And it was you. You sighed softly and I could feel you relax and I relaxed too.

And the last thing I felt was the blanket drawn up and a hand on my head.

Well, you remember most of the rest I think, but maybe as you was just coming back like, and you don't remember too clearly, I shall go on a little bit more, begging pardon.

I woke up and it was very early morning. Just the first peepers was chirping and I could faintly smell roses. And I was warm and tired, in a nice way and yawning, I was thinking of sleeping some more and then I heard Lord Elrond say quietly "Good morning Samwise."

I rolled over and Lord Elrond was just sitting there. He looked a bit tired himself. I blinked a couple of times because I could swear there was still this soft glowing light around us but when I rubbed my eyes it was gone and the room was just beginning to come out of the shadows the way it does just before the sun rises.

Lord Elrond put a hand to my head for a moment and I felt even more comfortable and more awake too. And I yawned and stretched.

"Good morning to you my lord." I looked at you Frodo and it did my heart good it did. Your skin looked rosy and you was sleeping normal, not twisted or pale with bad dreams. I even felt your skin and it was warm too. Not as cold as it has been.

"He is still sleeping, but will awaken soon Samwise." I turned to look back at the tired elf. His eyes still seemed to have a bit of a glow to them, but maybe it was just the rising light.

"I am sorry if I interrupted your magic and fireworks there at the end Lord Elrond. I just couldn't bear to see Mr. Frodo all alone in that, whatever it was. I just felt he needed me."

"He did. Your love for Frodo was the deciding stroke Samwise. Mithrandir, I and the other elves could do what we could to burn away the pernicious evil of the Wraith, but only your love could keep Frodo from slipping away completely. It was your love that loosed the Wraith's last hold on Frodo's spirit."

(All right now Mr. Frodo. Don't get all weepy on me now! You would have done the same for me!)

_(I would Sam. I would.)_

I smiled at Lord Elrond and then stretching again I said, "Well, I better go see about breakfast. I suspect Mr. Frodo's going to be very hungry when he wakes up."

The high and mighty Lord of Rivendell just laughed and helped me hop off the bed. With one more look at you Mr. Frodo, well he led me to the kitchens where I was able to order you a proper breakfast.

So, there you have it Mr. Frodo, all laid out as it happened. It was something, make no mistake. And I am glad, very glad indeed I could be there to help you Mr. Frodo when all those mighty big folk were just a bit stumped.

__

Sam has gone off to see about elevenses and I admit, I am actually feeling a bit hungry. Lord Elrond has indicated I may actually get out of bed, probably tomorrow and meet others who have concerns about this.....Ring. And I am glad as I feel I have been laying about altogether too much! I want to see Rivendell, especially the gardens and the library.

And Sam, well, I do not know what I would have done without him. And what ever may come to me down the road aways, I can only hope that Sam and I will see it through together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
